Operating commercial bars and restaurants generally necessitates monitoring and control over the dispensation of beverages. Liquor beverages are particularly susceptible to various irregularities that are associated with decreasing the profitability of the sale of such beverages. Liquor sales may be affected by various dispensation factors including substitute pours, pour accuracy, backpours, spillage, theft, and a variety of other irregularities that may be intentional or inadvertent by bartenders and/or other restaurant staff.
Reducing revenue losses from liquor dispensation irregularities depends on the often tedious process of regularly measuring the amount of liquor in stock and aligning the amounts with sales information to expose those irregularities. Identifying problematic bartenders and/or other bar or restaurant staff may be time consuming, inaccurate, and too infrequent to effectively prevent lost revenue.